


Green's Drink

by RoseJigglypuff76



Series: Four Swords BDSM Oneshots [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Drugs, Kidnapping, M/M, References to Drugs, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: While celebrating a recent victory, Green was given a strange drug within his orange soda drink, which later led to his kidnapping.Will Green be able to be freed from this drug addict? Or will be a new experiment for new drugs?
Relationships: Green Link/Original Character(s), Green Link/Vio Link
Series: Four Swords BDSM Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750447
Kudos: 8





	Green's Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned here are owned by Nintendo and Akira Himekawa
> 
> Disclaimer: This story contains bondage, and usage of drugs, if you don’t like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

“Cheers to the Four Sword Heroes!!”

Green happily announced a toast, to him and the rest of his siblings, as they clash their drinks together, before drinking their respective drink.

The leader and the oldest of the five, happily drank his orange soda, thinking of all the victories he and the other heroes went through.

He waited for another refill of his favorite soda, as he watched the other Links enjoy themselves.

Red was having a drinking contest with Blue, and both Vio and Shadow were busy reading a visual novel online.

“Whoa boy Blue!”, Green said in awe before chuckling, “Are you sure that you could handle that much wine?! We’re still a bit young to even drink those!”

Red was poking at the now-dizzy Blue, “Yeah Blue, wouldn’t father be upset that you drank something you weren’t suppose to drink?”

“Come on Red...!”, Blue said with his face on the table, “If only you drank it with me rather then your strawberry milkshake...!”

Vio rolled his eyes and hid behind a little chuckle from Blue’s reasoning.

Shadow on the other hand was laughing his face off.

“Your orange soda, Green.”, the waiter said while he gently put down the drink for his customer.

“Oh! Thank you!”, Green kindly replied back, before drinking his orange soda again.

The young hylian continued to slowly drink his orange soda, ignoring the random chuckle he heard behind him from another table.

Suddenly, Green’s eyes open wide in disgust, feeling an odd sensation starting to go down into his body.

“Um, Green?”, Red and Vio asked out of concern for their leader and sibling.

“Ugh...!”, Green began to feel his strength fade away like a dying flower, “I don’t feel so good...!”  
The young hylian quickly ran out of the main part of the bar, attempting to go to the bathroom to possibly remedy the pain he was getting.

However, just when he was about to go enter the bathroom, he collapsed.

“Hehe~!”

Green looked up one last time, before loosing consciousness.

“You’re all mine now~!”

The stranger proceeded to carry the young hylian out of the bar, leaving the other Links behind.

“Green?”, Vio questioned as he thought he saw his loader and lover get whisked away by some stranger, “I probably need to get some help.”

~~~

As the night slowly creeped in, Green was gently placed onto a bed, before his wrists were being cuffed to the bed post with soft fluffy leather cuffs.

Green began to groan, as he began to weakly wake up from his unconscious state, “Ow...My head...! What just happened...?”

Then the young hylian felt his mouth being forced open, as a strange drug was given to him bottoms-up.

“That’s it my baby~!”, the stranger gently cooed to the young hero, “Drink up now~!”  
Green himself started to feel fully awake, but still a bit dizzy from the drug that was put into his orange soda.

“V-Vio...?”, Green moaned out, “Red...Blue...Shadow...?”

The stranger gently put his finger onto the young hylian’s chin, gently bringing it closer in a lustful manner.

“Oh hush baby~!”, he gently whispered into Green’s pointy ear, “None of those little lowlifes will be finding you now anytime soon~”

Green didn’t listen to the stranger, as he lightly tugged onto his bindings, trying to loosen the cuffs that were surprisingly fluffy.

“W-Who are you?!”, Green asked now in full energy, “Why did you bring me here?!”

The stranger chuckled sadistically, before forcibly making Green drink a weakening drug, which doesn’t do anything harmful but weaken the little blonde youth.

Green moaned out timidly, as his tugs and struggle began to weaken from the drug, “S-Stop that! P-P-Please!!”

“Aww~!”, the stranger cooed, “You can’t speak straight, that’s very adorable for a baby like you~!”

“St-Stop it!”, Green attempted to scream out, “You pervert...!”

The stranger sadistically chuckled at the sight of Green’s helplessness, moaning out to the thought of being a pet.

Just from the drug alone, Green ended up tugging and moving all together, and now can only stare at the stranger giving him a handjob and licking to the crouch.

“Let me go!!”, Green tried to moan out, but was later rewarded with a hard spank to the bum.

“Hush now my baby~!”, the stranger reassured, “You’ll eventually get used to being my precious sugar baby~!”

Just as he said that to Green, the stranger proceeded to remove most of the young hylian’s clothes, now making him wear nothing but his boxers.

The stranger continued to tenderly rub Green’s bum, as well as nuzzle and lick his crouch.

Green moaned out in fear and helplessness as he kept on moaning out pleads and begs, telling the stranger to let him go.

But the stranger had enough, “I think you had enough talking for one day baby~!”, and he proceeded to gag Green with a ringgag.

“Mmph~!”, Green moaned out in fear, trying to escape the urge to give this man pleasure for his sick actions.

He kept on getting weaker and weaker with each new drug that he was forced to drink because the stranger kept making him drink these bittersweet but weakening drugs.

Finally, the young hylian gave into the stranger’s demands, moaning out in defeat, “Mmm...!”  
The stranger smirked, “Good to see that you’re finally seeing the light of my kind-caring soul.”

He forcibly gave Green another drug, but this time it was a love drug.

“In a few minutes, you will feel your body melt just by the sight of my love~! And you’ll rethink being a hero, and now think of me as your Master~!”

“Mmph...!”, Green moaned out even more pleads, but they were all muffled by the ringgag.

Just before the stranger could even play with Green to the extreme, he heard a strange knock on the door.

“Oh! Must be my family coming home from the bar!”, the stranger announced to Green, “Just sit tight my baby~! I’ll be right back!”

When Green was now left alone, he slowly began to cry into a timid sleep.

However, before he could even sleep, he heard a loud _bang_ from the wall.

“Green!!”, Vio shouted with concern, as he and the rest of the Links rushed over to Green’s side.

The youngest hylian proceeded to free Green, “Gods Green...What did this sick person do to you?!”

Green couldn’t speak, and just ended up crying to Vio’s chest.

“Oh Green...”, Vio gently comfort his lover and leader, “It’ll be okay, Blue and Shadow helped me knock the guy out, and Red is going to call the rest of Hyrule’s Knights to arrest this sick man.

“B-But, Vio...!”

“No buts Green, I promise you that it will be okay.”  
Just with that, Vio gently carried Green back home, wrapping him up in a gentle and soft blanket to keep him covered up until they got home.

 _“Hopefully these drugs ware off soon...”_ , Vio sighed as he gently put Green to rest up for the rest of the night.


End file.
